onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece Wiki:Image Crew
This is the main page for the team devoted to Images on the One Piece Encyclopedia, the Flash Monkeys. The main goal of this team is to ensure that we have the highest possible quality images we can for every image on the wiki. We're split into two sub-teams with different leaders. The overall leader of the team is JustSomeDude.... The leader of the Anime division is Galaxy9000, and the leader of the Manga division is Calua. 'Current Project:' Our first project will be dealing with all the Low Quality or inadequate Infobox/Profile and portrait images contained in Category:Inadequate Profile and Portrait Images. How can I help? Start by reading the Image Guidelines. Also, you can help by uploading any files you can as .png instead of .jpg. How do I sign up? For Anime images, you can sign up here: One Piece Encyclopedia:Flash Monkeys Anime Division For Manga images, you can sign up here: One Piece Encyclopedia:Flash Monkeys Manga Division Where do I communicate with the team and ask questions? We use the this talk page to discuss how we will go about doing our projects, and get things straitened out. It also serves as the place for team members to ask questions about problems they encounter. There is also a section for non-members to notify us about image issues that they encounter that we may not be aware of. It may also be helpful to join where some users may be able to help answer your questions and concerns. 'Ongoing/Never-Ending Projects' *'Uploading images for new chapters and anime episodes.' *'Providing GIFs for certain abilities/moves, but only with the approval of team leaders.' **''To make an animation request, see One Piece Encyclopedia Talk:Flash Monkeys Overview#Animation Request'' *'Replacing the "Featured Terrible Image" shown at the top of this page. (The image and description change regularly)' "House Cleaning" Old Images Our largest and most enduring project will be making sure that all file that have been uploaded correctly and have all the correct file names, sourcing, licensing, and categories. Many, many images uploaded in the past 7 years of the wiki do not follow the correct rules for new images that are uploaded today. If many of these images were uploaded the same way today, they would be deleted, that's how bad they are. The ideas of this project should always be on the mind of anybody on either image team, as the project is quite large. Here are explanations on how to correct each of the problems: Improper File Names Problem: '''Many times, files have been named with an incorrect translation, feature useless numbers/letters, or have a name that no longer applies to the file's usage. Examples of some incorrect file names: *"Ruffi.jpg" and "Whitebeard Ally 1.png"- Obviously, Luffy's name on his page is not spelled "Ruffi", and "Whitebeard Ally 1" does not clearly refer to the character it depicts. Any picture of anything should use the correct spelling used on that article's page and refer directly to both its content and use. *"Luffy1234.jpg" or "Smoker1.png" - Those numbers mean nothing (or are vague), and shouldn't be in the file name. *"Luffy one piece.jpg" - We know Luffy is from the series "One Piece" the extra words don't help with anything. *"AlvidaInfobox.png" - At first glance, this file name is correct. However, if the file was actually used in Alvida's gallery to show her appearance in Loguetown, then the correct file name would be "Alvida Loguetown.png" *Any image that is used as a square face picture for a template should have the words "Portrait" or "Thumb" in the file name. '''Solution: Unfortunately, only administrators can rename images. Thankfully, an administrator, MasterDeva is a member of the Anime Division and has been doing all the busywork to rename the images for us. In order to mark images for Deva to eventually rename, add this template to the page for the file: Image Sources Problem: For copyright and reference reasons, it's very important for files to have a source listed. Unfortunately, many, many images were uploaded without any sources listed. Even worse, some images once had a source listed, but a new version was uploaded, and a source for the new version wasn't provided. Sources MUST be added for the most current version of any image here. Solution: The real way to fix these is to add a source to for the image. For things like movies, filler episodes, and characters that only appear once, this is easy to fix. However for most images, finding a source would be a difficult and time consuming task. For images where a source cannot be provided, add this template to the Source section: Image Licensing Problem: For copyright reasons, all files uploaded here must have template that says we may legally use the image. For manga images, it should be and for anime images, it should be . Often, when images are updated from manga versions to anime versions, people can forget to update the licensing as well. Solution: Image Categorization Problem: Files on the wikia require categories so that they can be easily organized. In fact, the Image Team does all of its marking for projects through image categories, so uncategorized or miscategorized images lead to big problems for the team. Here are some common categorization mistakes: *Often, mistakes are made when infobox pictures are exchanged for other images from galleries, and Category:Character Infobox Images is left on the old box picture, and not added to the new one. **Also, sometimes Category:Character Manga Infobox Images is not added to manga infobox images for new characters or images that have been move from galleries. *Occasionally, an infobox image is mistakenly added to Category:Portraits or the opposite happens and a portrait is added to Category:Character Infobox Images. **''Note: No image should be used as both an infobox picture and a portrait simultaneously. In cases where this happens, it is important that 2 distinct images are uploaded.'' Solution: The solution to this problem is to add the proper categories to any image from the list here. Wanted Images Believe it or not, the wiki sometimes does not have all the images it should have. Here are a list of some images that we don't have and need: *An image of the rebuilt Franky House as seen in the Post-Enies Lobby Arc. *An image of the Dynamo Team from the filler Rainbow Mist arc. *A cover image for Ikki Yako to be used on the page. *A profile image for Gotan from the Fishman Island Arc. *An image of Morgan before he was injured by Kuro for Morgan's gallery. *The outfits of Zoro, Nami and Usopp (when he was fat) after their separation before the time skip, for their galleries. *The outfits of Sanji and Franky in The Sabaody Archipelago Arc, for their galleries. Images Uploaded *An image to put on the page Gerald from the one-shot Monsters. Site Navigation Category:Wiki Teams